


Kiss for the Road

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Roddy has to leave for a few weeks to work on a project for another musician and Ertegun isn't too keen on letting go of him.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Kiss for the Road

Horrible doesn't even begin to describe the events unfolding. He should have expected it sooner, hence the 'freelancer' title in Roddy's job, but still.

"You're leaving?" It comes out more upsetting than he liked, not used to hearing himself sound so  _ down.  _

Very untasteful for Mars' greatest DJ to have. 

"Again, I only said for a week or two. The band hired me since they're going to be playing near Alba City," Roddy hesitates when he looks at him. "You're not upset, are you?" 

_ "No,"  _ Ertegun says, sounding obviously upset. "I don't see why you have to leave for  _ them  _ is all."

He could care less what musician or band was performing, but the fact that they were taking away his quality time with Roddy? That was such a crime in so many ways.

Doesn't he pay Roddy enough not to have to pick up side work?

"It's part of my job, and I enjoy what I do for work." Oh, of course. Well, he's not going to get in the way of what he loves to do. "So um, could you please let go of me?"

He could however just hang onto him a  _ little  _ bit more before he left.

"Five more minutes?" 

Roddy doesn't move to get away, which was a good sign, and an even better sign when he leaned back against Ertegun. 

"Is it a band you're a fan of?" Maybe he's being pretty immature (he is) over Roddy leaving but that sharp pang of jealousy won't leave him alone.

Imagine  _ him  _ being jealous of another musician. They're probably just rookies anyway.

"Not necessarily. They're pretty good, but my music taste lies else where."

Hearing that takes so much stress off his shoulders. He can't imagine Roddy being a fanboy of anyone else, other than himself and the exception of a  _ few  _ artists he's met or knows.

"I'm not really comfortable leaving for a couple of weeks," Roddy admits. "But they'll be over before you know it." 

Roddy smiles up at him, but it hardly moves his sullen mood. Any mention of Roddy having to leave was a punch to the gut.

"Maybe I can get you a gift while I'm out of the city."

"Your presence is the best present." Ertegun sighs, silently appreciating the way Roddy has to bashfully look away.

_ Very cute.  _

"I'll make sure to call you every morning and every night. And this is purely professional, kind of like a business trip. But just so you know my AI is in love with  _ you. _ It-it's why it always gets so overheated and processes slow when you're around." 

Ertegun can see the tips of Roddy's ears burn and he's sure the rest of him is just as red. Ertegun can feel a wave of emotions hit him; always getting so overjoyed when Roddy throws compliments his way. 

"Really now?" Ertegun gives a throaty chuckle, letting his arms around Roddy loosen. "Tell your AI— Jenny was it? That I love her  _ and  _ the adorable redhead that gets to spend so much time with her. I'm almost jealous of her." 

Now that was one time and the  _ last  _ time he'd ever admit to being jealous. 

"W-will do," To Ertegun's disappointment Roddy stood up, awkwardly shifting on his feet. "I should probably get packed—  _ hey!" _

And as quick as Roddy was up, he was back down on the couch, settled on Ertegun's lap.

"A kiss for the road?"

Roddy eyes him warily, but it doesn't take him too long to give in, pressing his lips gently against Ertegun's.

It's soft and sweet, a lot like Roddy, and he mourns the loss when Roddy has to pull away. The disappointment must have shown on his face because Roddy ends up kissing the side of his face as to make up for it.

"Maybe a few more for the road?" This time Ertegun is the one initiating the kiss, caressing Roddy's face and tilting it a certain that has Roddy melting into the kiss. 

Tender kisses for the softest human alive, it makes him want to pepper Roddy in kisses— enough that should last for two weeks and leave his mouth tingling.

When they pull apart Ertegun ends up leaving butterfly kisses all around Roddy's face until he finds that one particular spot that makes Roddy stifle a chuckle.

His efforts are futile by the way he ends up giggling after Ertegun nuzzles his neck, holding on to Roddy for as long as he can.

In the end Roddy ended up forgetting about packing.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested idea by k-lolol on tumblr! I really love the idea of Ertegun going from "I'm the greatest" to "I now have to sulk because my boyfriend has to leave for awhile" aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
